


Blood!Kink Pallison request

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cutting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Musigng reqeust from tumblr: Blood play between the wolf and the hunter.





	Blood!Kink Pallison request

“Fuck!” Peter yelled as his back collided to the ground and Allison leaned over him smiling before straddling his hip. She pulled out the silver arrowhead and held it aloft, looking down at him again and quirking her eyebrow up as if asking for permission. Peter nodded, and felt his blood rush south, his cock hardening painfully at her first sharp cut against his abdomen.

“Fuck,” he said again, this time in a whispered moan as she leaned down, licking at the closing wound, her hair brushing his upper chest causing the most delicious sensations. She sat up again and ground her jean covered ass against his arousal moaning lightly at the thought of him inside her later.

“You’re always my favorite plaything Peter.” She said before her arm arched out again. Peter flinched when the cold steel made contact, but the blood that ran freely and the look in her eyes as she ran her fingers through it always had him coming back for more.

Fucking Argents. As much as he wanted to hate the family they always had a way of worming themselves under his skin. First her father, and now her. As she made another cut and smeared the blood over his skin he couldn’t help the growl that left him or the way his eyes flashed, especially once she removed her top and lowered her body down to meet his. Her beautiful pale skin becoming stained with his blood as she moved against him, leaning up just enough to kiss him lightly. When she sat up again her normally pink nipples were dark and wet. He groaned causing her to give hi another cut in punishment all the while smiling that beautiful smile that had had every boy in Beacon Hills in love with her for a time.

But he knew what she needed, what dark things hid in her wicked heart, and he wanted to give them all to her, every twisted thought made real by his hands. Just as she was about to cut him again Peter flipped them over, her back hitting the floor hard causing her to grunt and bite her lip. He made quick work of her pants before grabbing her legs and sliding her roughly toward him before delving between her legs.

At first he just rubbed his scruff against her thighs and clothed core, enjoying the scent of hunter and wolf, blood and lust, before her heady moans and pleas had him slowly running his tongue along her. The silk and lace of her panties becoming wet from his teasing.

“Hale.” She growled in warning, reaching the hand that still held the arrowhead down and cutting it up his back. He hissed and groaned against her before shooting up to capture her lips with his.

“I’m going to make you scream tonight Argent.” He whispered against her lips before slowly sliding down her body again. “Mark my words.”


End file.
